With the growing number of goods bought via the Internet, postal services are facing an increasing number of incidents reported by customers. Such incidents may include, for example, stolen packages, contents of packages stolen, replaced, or tampered with, etc. A malicious person can open a package and steal, replace, or damage the contents of the package. Then, the package can be closed again without any external visible sign indicating that the package has been tampered with.